Inside the Fire
by kevzgurl
Summary: Felicity relfects on the last time she saw Pippa in the realms, their relationship and her time at Spence. SongFic:Inside the Fire by Disturbed. BETA


_Hi everyone, so I'm trying a fic based on AGATB. This was just one of my pop-ups in my head. It should be a three parter, but let me know if I should continue or if it kind of you know **sucks**. Suggestions are cool, since I usually don't write off the top of my head like this._

* * *

"Cousin? Are we going to the park now?"

I was called by little Polly. The seven year old looked up at me, clutching her doll to her side. She had a great deal more adoration for her doll, which she named Lucy. Now that she was not in the company of Uncle, Lucy was not such a wicked girl.

"Yes. Come along." I said, talking the little girls hand.

Paris is lovely in the summer. The sun is high, but I cared not to carry a parasol, however. I settle myself under a tree with Polly, who has occupied herself with Lucy. The day is a rather favorable one. If only. If only she where still here.

I still haven't forgotten, though I like me life everyday. I live by no one's rules but my own. Most of society has snubbed me, but I do not care for their lot in the least. And that is it. I knew I would never just sit back and let my own life be dealt out like cards in a round of Gin. I knew I could never fit in with the likes of those London snobs. If only she were half as strong. She might be sitting here with me now.

My Pip. When I first laid eyes on Pippa, I was blown away by her breath taking beauty. Being the daughter of the _great and noble_ Admarial Worthington, I quickly asserted myself as leader of the pack, among the schools most well to due girls. Pippa was practically at the right hand of the queen herself- I may as well have been. The rest, Cicely, Elizabeth, Martha, ninnies and fools. A means to pass time and brag about how privaleged I was. Though I could give a hoot, becuase all the privelage in the world still didn't give me the deepest desires of my heart.

When I think of the control I have over my own life it is a curious thing, the arrive of one, Gemma Doyle to Spence had over all of our fates and destinies. Who knew before Gemma Doyle, I, Felicity Worthington would befriend the most invisable girl to ever step foot in Spence Acadamy, Ann Bradshaw. Who knew before Gemma Doyle, I would lose the very love of my life, Pippa Cross.

Pippa, who was more beautiful than ten Aphrodities. But her beauty was both her blessing and her curse. Any man in England, geez, the world, would have nearly died to have Pip as another of their great accomplishments in life. To own her. The very aspect that caused so many to cherish (most for her looks) would be the very aspect that would cause them to lose her. The very quality that brought Pippa to the top, would be the very quality that would drag her down into the circle of hell from which there was no excape.

When Gemma, Ann, Pippa and I, began our nightly ritual into the caves it was nothing but a way to excape the pedstrain days of Spence, having a bit of tomfoolary with the reverend's whisky and reading from Mary Dowd's diary. But as we read on, we all began to wounder just how much of it was a fairytale.

One night , as utterly ridiculous as it was, we all joined hands. The next thing we knew we where in absolutly the most beauty place any of use had ever laid eyes on. A literal true was brought to the expression of the grass being greener on the other side. The sky was the bluest a sky could ever be. The whole enviorment was adorn with breath taking flowers and trees. We were in the realms, the place Mary Dowd spoke of in her diary! Even more astounding, is place was made of a magic the is only true in fairytales.

For a time that is what our lives where. The magic at our diposal, we turned rocks into butterflies, and ourselves into what ever we wished. But even in a place of magic and fairytales we must grow up and face the horrible true that is our lives.

Pippa was being courted for some time by a Mr. Bartle Bumble. Yes, a bumbleing fool he was. He was fifty while Pip was only a teengager. Pippa, ever the romantic, ever the dreamer, wanted to marry her true love. We all thought there was a way out. You see, out perfect Pip did have a flaw after all. She was afflicted with Epilesy. No respectable gentleman would want such a tainted young lady as a wife no matter how georgous. All we need do was tell him...or so we thought.


End file.
